Two at the Cost of One
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Harry is not alone as he grows up, as it turns out he has a twin sister named Daisy. It's going to be a long 7 years at Hogwarts with these two around you can bet on it! I know another OC, I can't help it! rated T for abuse and harsh language!
1. Daisy's Sun

_**AU where Harry has a twin sister! Yay, another OC, I just can't freaking help myself. The Harry potter books really lack in the whole cool female character department. Hermione is for Ron only… putting her with anyone else seems wrong somehow. And everyone else either dies or has no real plot with them so I am forced to come up with my own! **_

_**I hope you enjoy her. I know that if you read **_**Hestia's Kindness**_** many loved Grace; hopefully Daisy will be just as enjoyable for all of you. **_

_**Anyways Twendel (my muse) is yelling at me to put a disclaimer. I shouldn't have to, no one would believe me if I said I owned Harry Potter. So… J.K. owns everything except Daisy, she's all mine. **_

**Two at the Cost of One**

**Chapter 1**

**A Daisy's Sun**

Harry is the light when there is no other. For me he is the sun that is so greedily hidden from me. Although, in this place I don't see how there could be a light even if I could see.

Harry sees the good in everything, even when others could not or would not.

I'm getting ahead of myself though of course. I should start with introducing myself. My name is Daisy Potter. I am about to turn 11. And another important thing I should probably mention is that I am Harry's sister… twin actually. Oh… and I'm blind. I don't think I was always blind… I can sometimes concentrate and remember images of things from when I was very, very small. I can see a blurry outline of my mother's face smiling down at me, my dad's fuzzy form lingering over her shoulder as he wraps arms around her waist. They are all unclear… but I know they are real.

Being blind isn't all bad I for one don't have to see my uncle… Harry tells me he is horrendous and that I should count myself lucky I don't have to look at his multiple chins! But, being blind is also like an extra chore. Every day our uncle hands Harry a list of at least 30 things we have to get done before he gets home from work. Being blind means that normal tasks that take other people little time takes me twice as long. I have to search out my every move, plan… like I'm choreographing a dance till it is perfection.

Much of the time I don't complete my half of the list. Harry always jumps to help me get it done. And, much of the time I have to lie. I say I have gotten more done then is the truth because he has already done so much. I put a heavy burden on my shoulders to keep him safe, but it's a price I would pay a thousand times over to keep him happy for a bit longer.

…Even if I suffer much for it. In this house, when Harry or I do not finish a chore we get lashings… if we protest or fight against them we get slapped. Most days I come back to our room for bed where Harry is waiting for me, I'm bruised and sore… I know it's a visible thing. Harry always asks what happened. Being blind gives me the excuse to say I ran into something or tripped, but I also know that he can see through those lies.

I'm not sure whether it's for my benefit or his that he chooses not to ask more, ask how I can flint around the house like I can see during the day, but once our uncle gets home I suddenly stumble and become clumsy.

Harry and I live a hard life, but because of the sacrifices I make Harry is my light. He battles through tough situations with a sense of humor that never ceases to make me laugh.

I'm older by 22 minutes, normally that wouldn't make much of a difference… but for some reason it did with us. We are both very intelligent, but I am also mature. I know that part of the reason Harry isn't as mature as I am is because I want to make it that way. I try my best to keep him as in the dark and safe as possible from the terrible life we live.

The problem is… like I said, he is very smart and one day he is going to catch onto the fact that some nights I come back to our room limping… one day he's going to realize that I come back to our room at least once a week with a black eye not because I fell again… but because our uncle is a cruel man.

…One day Harry is going to stop being so very happy and humorous…

And it will be a sad day.

So, for as long as possible I will take all the blame, I will do whatever necessary to ensure that he is my sun, my light in a dark world.

_**I was promising the **_**Snake Tames a Lion **_**story since I wrote **_**Hestia's Kindness **_**and then I've been working on **_**To Wound a Lion**_** as a trade… but this story had been floating around in my head for so long that I just must share it now!**_

_**I once said that I wouldn't post a story until it was 100% complete because I hate long update waits and story's that never get finished… but I'm not that kind of girl I promise they will get finished. If I do not update it is because I didn't get a chance to use internet on my usual Thursday allotted time. **_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy and let me know what you think… I know this seems odd now, but I assure you it will be a wild ride!**_


	2. Sprinkles on Top

**Chapter 2**

**Sprinkles on Top?**

"Get up NOW! I want to see eggs on my plate in 20 minutes! Any later and it will be lashings for both of you!" Nothing can get me up like me Uncle's horrid voice bursting up through the floor boards. I sit up quickly, in this house quick is the only form of movement for us… well for me… Harry seems to think that rule doesn't apply when in reference to waking up.

My back is sore from the lashing I got for not finishing the gardening yesterday. I still get out of bed with quick efficiency to wake Harry.

"Get out of bed you lazy sod!" I shake his tiny frame and wait a moment to hear the groan of acknowledgment that means he _is_ awake and will attempt to remove himself from the bed at any moment.

… nothing. I dive in with quick fingers and run them like spiders up his sides. He grumbles and bats at me. "Daisy go away! Sleep!"

"How could you not _hear_ Walrus? He yells so loudly they could hear him in the States!" I shake him again. "Get out of this bed now! You know I hate making eggs, I'm always frightened I'm going to get shell in it." I flop down onto the bed with a huff. "Remember the tongue lashing I got last time that happened?" He doesn't know that later I got an actual lashing.

He grumbles and flips over to look at me. He sighs and sits up. I can feel him reach over to the night stand and grab his glasses… isn't that just luck? Both of us have a sight problem…how cruel fate can be. He slips them on his face and I reach out to touch his sleep heated cheek.

I rub my thumb over his smooth face. I wish I could see him. He says he has black hair and green eyes and that I have red hair and brown eyes… with lots of freckles. I don't really understand the difference though despite his descriptions.

I don't understand the difference between colors. To me red might as well be the same as blue. Black is the word Harry uses to describe the color of his hair… but I can't understand it. Maybe one day someone will be able to describe it to me in ways that make sense. Until then it means absolutely nothing.

I can feel his smile spread over his face as my thumb continues its caress. "Let me get some cloths on and I'll go down and make the Walrus' eggs. God knows that's just what he needs though right? More FOOD!" there is the humor I adore. I can feel the sun hitting my face as he beams his smile at me.

"Yes well he has to have something to occupy his time, either stuff his face or yell at us." I smirk, it's really not something we should find amusing. But it kind of is.

"His two favorite past times! If he didn't worry about getting food on his tie I think he would attempt to do them at the same time!" I smile at him and give a curt nod before standing up and bustling down the hall to the bathroom.

~HP&DP~

~Harry~

My sister is probably one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Not saying I have all that much to compare her to, but I assure you she is radiant.

Her hair is a bright strawberry blond that falls like silk around her face, and she has brown eyes. Her eyes are so mysterious, at first glance they look like pale brown orbs, but when you get closer you can see that they should be as dark as milk chocolate, her blindness clouds her eyes in a dreamy way. And, as if sprinkles on the cake, she has a light splash of freckles over her nose. Compared to her, I'm nothing special. My hair is so dark it's almost black and it is _untamable_! My skin is pale and lifeless looking, the only thing I have going for me are my eyes. A vibrant green brighter than emeralds are what my eyes remind me of… of course even those are masked by unattractiveness. My dorky glasses are _so_ annoying! And if their regular shape was not bad enough, than the tape holding them together on the bridge of my nose _is._

I guess though that I'm happy Daisy is the one who got all the looks. She's blind and I know she can't see how pretty she is, but others do and I feel like it was the worlds' way of saying, '_sorry kid for making you blind, here have some confidence boost!'_

And, in all honesty she deserves it. She does so much to try to keep me safe in this overly abusive household it's distressing. She thinks I don't know why she comes back at night with her face swollen and limping! She thinks she's kept me so naive I can't see the truth.

She lies to me and tricks me so I think she is done, so that I don't worry about her or try to take the blame later when our 'uncle' finds out. And I know you are probably thinking I'm a terrible person for letting it continue even though I know what's happening, but what you don't know is that I have my 'lies' too.

Every day our uncle hands me a list of chores. Daisy would be the one to read it and divide it if she could see it, but since she can't it's my job. At first, when we were very young, my uncle gave us a list with about 20 things to do, I was younger than, I really didn't understand the sacrifices my sister made on my behalf, but as I got older and I understood what the bruises meant, as I understood that she was hiding things from me I to began to lie.

As we got older the list got longer, our uncle assumed we could handle more and in all fairness we could (not that he should have given us so many chores in the first place). The list of 20 things became a list of 30 things, and then eventually so long there was no possible way to get it all done in one day without lying through our teeth.

I tell Daisy that the list has about 30 things on it, when truth is it is much longer. I give her 'half' of the list, about 15 things more or less, I take the rest. They are usually fairly simple things because, come on, there cannot possibly be 50 things to force someone to do _every day_ in a regular sized home. Sometimes the chores are even as silly as, shine all the spoons.

I usually get all mine done with relative speed and efficiency because first of all, I can _see_ the thing I'm working with, second, I have to make it seem like Daisy is getting equally as challenging chores or she whines at me.

My sweet sister does everything with such careful efficiency. Her tasks take her twice as long because she has to be thorough and careful.

In the end I know she lies about how much she has actually accomplished that day so I don't feel like I have to take more on. I feel awful to let her do this without explaining that I already know… but my sister has a lot of pride.

She does those things because she thinks it keeps me safely shielded from the harsh reality of what we are living with. If she takes the blame for not completing the chores then she is keeping me from pain.

In many ways it's true, I feel very little physical pain from our uncle because she takes it all, but watching my _sister,_ the one person I care about walk through our bedroom door bleeding hurts more than physical abuse ever could.

She believes I'm still funny and happy because I am ignorant, but the real reason I make jokes and tease her is because I couldn't live a day without seeing the way she her lips curl in the corners when I make a joke at our uncles expense.

We work together to survive this hell we ended up in and without each other to help the other through it I'm not sure either of us would have made it this long without going insane.

With a huff I get out of my warm bed and stretch. I rub my eyes under the dorky glasses and walk over to our small, cramped wardrobe. It opens with a soft click and I rummage through it looking for a t-shirt that isn't to overly large and a pair of jeans that might actually stay on my hips.

Wishful thinking I suppose. I pull out a black t-shirt and some jeans and pull them on with little thought. I open our bedroom door and pull it quietly closed behind me before making my way down stairs to cook eggs for Walrus and the Minions.

I can hear Daisy washing her face as I walk past the bathroom to get the stairs and smile at the door. I walk down the stairs trying not to make any noise just like our uncle likes and pad down to the hall to the kitchen.

I walk over to the stove and start getting breakfast ready. I'm finishing up just as Daisy walks into the room to start pouring coffee and juice. She serves our relatives as I begin washing up the dishes, hiding bits of breakfast for us to eat later. I can hear the Walrus grunt in satisfaction as Daisy places the plates in front of each of them. She turns towards where she knows I'm standing and turns her lips up just enough so I can tell she's happy that he's not raging at us for making runny eggs or whatever other nonsense he spews.

I watch her make her way over to me avoiding stepping where she has memorized furniture to be located and stands beside me. She leans against the counter mirroring my stance almost exactly, which just makes me smile. Even though she's blind we are still so in tuned she can copy me exactly without realizing it. We wait and whisper so quietly amongst ourselves the others won't hear until our uncle gets up to start preparing himself for work.

"Come here boy!" The Walrus' mustache bristles as he yells for my attention. I walk over to him and hold out my hand waiting for the list.

He huffs at me for being a smart ass I assume and smacks the list down into my open hand. "Get this done before I get home, you know the consequences if it's not!" I try my best to not roll my eyes as I answer.

"Yes Uncle." He looks over at Daisy waiting for her to respond.

Even though I _know_ she can't see him she reacts to his gaze as if she can. "Yes Uncle, of course."

He glares at each of us before opening the front door and slamming it behind him. Before I can even turn back to Daisy Dudley comes in. "Stupid gits." He 'bumps' into me as he passes to get to his coat and trainers. "You never get it done." I glare at him and purse my lips.

"And how would you know that?" I'm have always assumed he's already upstairs when our uncle does it, that or he is so mindlessly absorbed in his T.V.'s he's oblivious to the world around him.

…His smirk says otherwise.

He leans in and whispers so that Daisy can't hear from her post in the door way to the kitchen about 10 feet away. "Why do you think she is always limping?" With a smirk so terrible I can't even speak he opens the door slinging his book bag over his shoulder and leaves. I can only look after him with my mouth hanging open and blinking stupidly.

I turn to Daisy slowly, she looks confused. "What did he just say to you Harry? Why did he whisper?" The list of chores is still in my hand and as the words really begin to sink in I crush it in a fist so tight I think I'm breaking skin as my nails dig into my palms.

I storm over to her and grab her wrist. I pull her behind me up the stairs and into our room. I push her gently inside and close the door with a loud click behind myself before rounding on her.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME?"

_**I didn't decide until half way through this chapter that this was going to be from the perspective of both Harry and Daisy… but it is. It will never be anyone other than the tow of them though so don't worry. Okay and I know I totally left that on a total cliffy, please forgive me lol. I'll have the next chapter up next week promise! **_

_**I might have written more, but with the heavy dose of writing I have placed upon myself that just isn't possible. Writing four chapter fics at once is pretty stupid on my part but oh so fun! **_

_**Oh I also wanted to note that in the beginning Daisy was going to be Harry's **_**older **_**sister but it didn't work out because than Harry would have been too young to go to Hogwarts with her and I would have had to write all this extra stuff to explain how Harry could go to Hogwarts with her even though he was to young ands yeah…. Really this isn't worth mentioning except that at some point I'm going to do a real sequel for **_**Hestia's Kindness **_**about all their kids and I wrote twins in that too. So yeah I don't' have like an 'obsession' with twins exactly but they make for good writing.**_

_**Please read and Review!**_


	3. Lying is a Skill

**Chapter 3**

**Lying is a Skill**

~Daisy~

My heart sinks as I hear the rage and sadness enter his voice. My dark day is here and I fear I will never have light again. My sun is diming; I can hear the change in his very being, he isn't happy and I'm not sure he will ever be again… this is bad.

Not telling him is probably one of the worst things I could ever have done, because now, he'll never be able to see me in the same light… I'm _dirty_. Sure I could lie again… tell him something _almost _as terrible as the truth… but what's the point? Dudley would bring it up again later… and next time, he won't be as 'suave' about it, he'll make it obvious and the Harry will really be furious with me.

I suck in a breath as I try to figure out a good way to answer.

Nothing comes to mind… how do you tell your best friend and _brother_ something that should never have to be said aloud let alone have happened in the first place.

"Harry, I…" I pause and Harry takes that as his moment to erupt again.

"You think I'm stupid Daisy? I _know_ Walrus beats you, I know you lie about how many chores you have finished because you think you are protecting me, you always take all the blame because you're scared I can't handle the truth! Well you're wrong! I have been lying to you too. I do twice as many chores as you do because I know you would never be able to handle the actual amount of work that you would have if I gave you a real half of it. We are partners Daisy, if you can't trust me, then who can you trust?" I can feel tears wanting to spring into my eyes, if I could cry I know they would be falling any moment. I can hear Harry is about to cry too. I've hurt him.

That was never meant to be my intention; I always only wanted to protect him. "Harry, I didn't tell you because I knew you would be upset, how could I tell my brother something so terrible I don't think you will ever be able to look at me again!" I can hear Harry huff and walk towards me.

He takes my hands in his and squeezes them gently. "I will always love you, no matter what, I know that whatever is happening isn't your fault, please Daisy, just tell me what's going on."

I take a deep breath, we are barely going to be eleven, I shouldn't have to know about things like this yet, I shouldn't have to worry about when I will get to eat next or what excuse I'm going to make as to why I am bruised up. I shouldn't know the things I know and have the life I have… Harry shouldn't have this life. I shudder and try to tell him again.

"Harry… when Vernon is done with me… he lets Dudley have me… he wants' Dudley to experience the power he has over other people… he lets Dudley do things to me…."

"What _things_ Daisy?" I can feel my brother shaking, his hands vibrate in mine. I squeeze them as I continue through my dry mouth.

"He lets Dudley touch me… and when I protest they slap me on the bum and legs until I cooperate." Harry squeezes my hands so tight it hurts, I can feel his anger radiating off of him.

"Daisy… why wouldn't you tell me?" I wish I could cry, the tension is giving me a headache I really can't afford to have.

"I thought that if you knew, you would think I was dirty, that I wasn't good enough to be your sister and that you would have to take care of me… protect me."

"Why is bad that I would want to protect you? You protect me from everything, you try so hard to make sure I never get any blame, you try so hard to make sure he doesn't touch me… and yet I'm not allowed to do the same for you?" He brushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear, it's a comforting touch and I let out a shaky sob.

"I'm sorry Harry, please, don't be too mad, I couldn't handle it if you were mad at me for too long." He smiles, I can tell, it's small, but it's like I can see it.

"Why would I be mad at you? You've done nothing wrong, just like I told you, I love you Daisy. We need to look out for each other though okay? That means no more of this lying thing. I'm perfectly content doing more chores, in fact I take most of the easy ones so that it's almost even. We need to come up with something though, because I refuse to let them touch you like that again." I nod, that's all I can do. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't scared, I can't think of anything that would make the Walrus and his son stop tormenting me in that way.

~HP&DP~

We don't really talk too much the rest of the day, we both have chores to do and our talk had taken up precious time we _need_ in order to even dream of getting everything on that list done. Knowing that Harry takes more of the chores then I do, I make him read out the _entire _list. We agree that I should get all the jobs that could be done without the use of too much sight and that Harry takes the rest, me helping occasionally if necessary.

As usual, by the time or uncle gets home we only have _most_ of the list done, which is unacceptable. I tell Harry that I will take the blame as usual… but that I won't let it get to the extent it usually reaches. He agrees, but I can tell he hates it, I can feel it rolling off of him as he goes upstairs to wait for me to receive my punishment for not finishing my half of the chores.

~Harry~

I know she thinks I went upstairs… but I have to be _sure_ that the Walrus or Dudley touch her like that! I hide behind the door to the living room where I know he dishes out his punishments. I hold my breath and I can hear him unbuckle his belt, I can hear the worn leather sliding against linen as the slides it out from around his waist.

I can practically _feel_ Daisy tense up as she awaits what we both know is coming. Suddenly with a harsh _'SMACK'_ sound, leather bites into my sister's backside. I grit my teeth at the thought it must hurt so badly, I have gotten lashing before… but after getting it _every_ night, she doesn't have time to heal, it must hurt very badly.

I tense as I hear the front door open, Dudley is home late. I can hear him story in the door way to glance in at what is happening to Daisy. I peak through the crack between the door and the frame and see him smirk like the stuck up prick I know he is. He turns away and stomps into the kitchen to harass our aunt about what is for dinner.

I watch as Vernon continues with his lashings, two, for every chore she didn't complete. He does them at random so she can't expect them, it's cruel and horrid.

He delivers his last lashing just as Dudley walks back into the room, he shrugs out of his jumper and hangs lays it over one of the arm chairs as he steps up next to his father. They smile evil twisted grins at each other and Daisy makes the first noise since this started… she whimpers, she knows what is coming… but she isn't stopping it.

Dudley moves behind her and grips her hips lightly in his meaty hands. She doesn't move, she doesn't make a sound… nothing. I can't watch this; I can't believe she isn't going to stand up for herself. She's going to take it just like all the other nights!

_NO!_

Not tonight! She will not go through this again I refuse to stand by and watch it! I step out from behind the door and lung at the two large men, I don't even care that they could probably kill me with just one bat of their overly large hands, Daisy is about to be hurt in more ways than one, and I won't _let_ it happen.

I have surprise on my side. I manage to jump on the Walrus' back; I wrap my arms around his thick neck try to strangle him if possible. Unfortunately his gasping alerts Dudley who springs into action. Daisy turns around and shocked. She must be so confused since she can't see what's happening, but I know she can guess.

"Harry! What are you doing? Why aren't you upstairs?" She's upset, her voice I hoarse with worry, she can't see what's happening and she can't help if she doesn't know what's going on.

I'm too focused on Daisy, because one moment I'm watching her to try and figure out what I can tell her to do… and the next… everything is black.

_**Ha ha cliffy! Lol! yeah I have some very interesting things in store for these kidlets hope you're willing to stick around and enjoy!**_

_**I have been struggling to figure out what I will give up for lent and I have decided to give up Fan fiction… this means… that I will not be writing or reading any fan fiction….**_

_**Ha ha no, just kidding, I think you would all scream mutiny if I stopped writing for six weeks! Ha ha!**_

_**Okay, so as I turns out I will be on Thursday and Saturdays now! However, I also may now have a beta! This means that on Thursday I will submit my stories to her and post them on Saturday! So please be aware of this. Thanks!**_

_**This week I am unable to work on all four so I think I will be updating two stories every two weeks so there will be two updates every week but they will alternate!**_


	4. Caving In

**Chapter 4**

**Caving In**

~Harry~

When I finally open my eyes again I regret it immediately, the pain coursing through the back of my head is intense. It's nearly blinding and I want nothing more than to pass out again. Suddenly though… I remember why I'm feeling like this… _Daisy_. Daisy was going to be molested… _again_. And I, foolishly, it seems, tried to stop it.

I sit up with a harsh wince… realizing that I have no idea what happened after I passed out… and as I blink at my surroundings I realize I have absolutely no idea where I am… and as my mind clears more… I realize I am in our old bedroom.

The cupboard under the stairs was our room for the first six years of our life. It was so small we slept curled tightly around each other, practically lying on top of one another. Eventually our Aunt and uncle caved, they realized there was no way we could share the space forever… so instead we were put together in Dudley's second bedroom… It wasn't much better.

The room was clogged with Dudley's old broken toys. Our beds crammed in adjacent corners surrounded by Dudley's crap.

I shook the thought away… why was I in here in the first place… I hadn't spent a night in here in a long time… it was reserved for the harshest of punishments dished out to me. Although… I suppose what I did deserved a harsh punishment… I had choked my uncle. I had wanted to. I wanted to see him splutter and beg me to let him go.

I should feel regret for my actions… _wanting_ to see him hurt… but after everything he has done to me… and especially to my sister, I feel no regret with my actions.

I rub my weak and sleep crusted eyes and try for the door. But of course, like I really knew it would be, it's locked. And for the first time I really start to panic. Because I'm realizing as sleep finally fully leaves my mind that I have absolutely no idea what happened to Daisy after I was knocked out.

Did they throw her in our room while they dealt with me? Did they continue their sick games as they just left me in here? Did they punish her on my behalf… for telling them what had been going on? I feel sick and I want to vomit, but in here that would not be a wise choice. And, it's not like I really have anything to heave anyways, all the food I had yesterday has already worked its way through my system since it wasn't like I had eaten much anyways.

Oh god… I'm in soooo much trouble.

My uncle is the most unforgiving man to ever grace the earth. This is mild compared to what could have happened, what could _still_ happen. I really don't know what time it is anyways. It could be five o'clock in the morning or 10 o'clock at night, only an hour after the knock on the head… Uncle Vernon could be out there right now taking his anger out on Daisy. He could be out there right now sitting in his favorite chair as he watches Dudley do it for him.

I heave, it's dry, there is nothing to come up except and acidic taste that makes me want to do it all over again. So I settle for crying.

I haven't really cried in a long time, Daisy can't… something about her loss of eyesight makes her unable to shed a single tear, so I don't either. That glorious relief that comes with a cry after something foul and terrible is something I simply can't allow myself if Daisy doesn't get to at all.

But sometimes… I can't hold back, like now. I'm crying because I'm angry. I'm angry at my uncle, at Dudley, my aunt, I'm even a little angry with Daisy for letting Dudley do that again.

And then I hear a faint noise… it's like it's coming through a tunnel and I realize it was silent because I couldn't hear. The knock to the head must have dulled my hearing… but it's coming back and…

Suddenly all I can hear is screaming now. It's so loud and the _sound_ it's like glass being scrapped across a chalk board it's intense and jarring. It's a wrecked, breaking sound and I just want it to end… and then, it's registering this is Daisy screaming. Whatever my uncle is doing is making her scream like that!

~Daisy~

I can't see what he's doing but I _know…_ it's happened before, the first and only time I refused to let my uncle or Dudley touch me this is what happened. I can feel the rough brick under my back; I can feel the heat splashing my cheek as he starts the fire. I can hear the sound of clinking metal as he fusses with the tools used to make and maintain the fire.

I can hear him slide one of the tools into the fire place, I can hear the fire crackle against the metal, heating it, burning it like it's about to burn me.

The pain last time was so intense I almost blacked out… I couldn't scream because I was worried Harry would come down and try to stop it. But he's locked in the cupboard and he can't do anything worse then what he's already done.

The rough pudgy, sweaty hand of my uncle is wrapped firmly against my wrists and I can feel him shift over me, his hot breath ghosting over my face as he speaks. "You tattled to your brother Daisy, he almost killed me, that little bitch almost killed me and it's all your fault, and for that I'm going to make you pay. Nothing in this house is free for you Daisy. I can assure you that this is what you deserve and when that little freak wakes up he'll get his too. No more mister nice guy with you lot, from here on out you will get everything you have deserved all these years. You thought I was being cruel before little girl? It can get worse! I assure you! I fucking own you and you're just a pathetic little bitch, you're my bitch and there is nothing you can do about any of this."

He chuckled darkly, the sound rolled over me making me want to gag. "My only regret will be that you aren't able to _see_ any of it… such a pity you're blind really, it would have made all of this much more enjoyable for me." And with those words rolling of his lips he slides the hot poker from the fire place and with no hesitation at all he places it against my exposed stomach right next to my belly button. He presses it down further before rolling the tip down to my hip leaving a trail of angry hot skin.

I can feel it sear my skin, I can smell my burning flesh… and that's when I start screaming. It's an odd sensation. It's almost as if I'm detached from the situation. I know I'm still scream and have every right to… but it's like I'm an observer I can hear it so clearly, and yet I can still feel it all too. The throbbing of my throat as the scream tears from my stomach, the anger I feel for the man over me, the smell of my burning skin, the pain… so much pain for so many reasons.

And no matter how much it's hurting me… it also feels good, it's like crying I imagine, a release of all the pain and anger and hurt I've felt for the last ten years! Never able to cry over it, but this is that release. I reveille in its freedom and I let it consume me until I can feel it take me over and suddenly…

I'm not an outside observer anymore; I'm back inside my own body fully. And my back aches from arching up, my head throbs from the tension, my throat is raw from the noise, my stomach heaves and tightens as it tries to get away from the burn on it.

I'm sure if I could see darkness would be taking over now, but instead my mind just starts to fade as sleep takes over…my body's over exhausted from the strain…

~Harry~

That sound, it isn't human, it's the embodiment of all of my sister's pain and I can't just sit here and listen to it. But I don't know how to get out either. What am I supposed to do, how am I supposed to break free from this tiny stupid little door blocking me from my sister?

I pound on it, I don't know what this is supposed to accomplish but it makes me feel better, like I'm actually putting in a good effort?

My anger is rising; the only person I care about is being tortured so badly she's screaming loud enough to bring down the roof.

Tears well up again the anger coming through with my tears and that's when it happens, like flood gates triggered by the trickling of tears my anger pours out and manifests as magic. This has happened a few times to both me and Daisy, we are always punished for it… but this is different. The power in it is overwhelming as it lashes out.

The door that was blocking me from Daisy now bursts open in a downpour of splintered wood. I throw myself from the little room and dart towards the living room where the sound of my sister's scream is now slowly fading. But it doesn't stop the anger or the pain I feel for her. As I rush into the living room her scream dies.

I step into the room. My uncle is starring down at Daisy in shock, his face red and eyes wide. In his hand is the rod he uses to stoke the fire and immediately I understand what he just did… it also explains the scar I've seen on Daisy stomach. And with that knowledge my magic flares again. My pure rage is seeping into the air.

And that's when the house begins to shake. I have a feeling that scream was more than just a scream it had magic in it too and that combined with the magic I have regaining around me now, It must be pretty powerful, and the house isn't taking to it well. It's like an earthquake.

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying desperately to get control of myself before the roof comes down on Daisy and me, I could care less about my relatives at this point but I have to make sure Daisy is okay.

With great effort the house lessens it shaking and I dive across the room. I push my still baffled uncle out of the way as I wrap myself around my passed out sister. I check her pulse, she's still alive… just exhausted, with that knowledge I jump up and grab under her arms and begin to drag her from the house before it falls down on us.

And just as I start to pull her across the floor. The front door bursts open. A man stands there.

He has on dark brown robes and the anger on his face could rival my own in this moment. He's growling like a predator on the hunt. His eyes fly around the room, when they land on me the growl stops abruptly and he stalks across the room. His hands land on my shoulder and he gives me a deceptively light squeeze.

"Harry you have to calm down, you're going to bring down the house. You can calm down now…I'm going to protect you Harry, you and Daisy." I've never been allowed to trust anyone but Daisy, but something in his eyes, the familiarity with how he says my name… the pain in his eyes as he glances at Daisy. I can't help but believe him.

Relief replaces my anger and the house stops shaking. I collapse to my knees next to Daisy; her head is in my lap. My eyes travel up to meet the strangers and he gives me a warm smile that melts my heart and I fall back against the wall next to the fireplace. Sleep makes my eyelids heavy, I'm emotionally exhausted.

I let it take me, the last words I hear are the strangers. With a growl he tells The Whale to leave.

And that's it. My vision blurs and I pass out, Daisy still in my arms.

_**Ten points to you and your house if you guess who the 'stranger' is.**_

_**In my head this chapter is very exciting and jarring… on screen, not so much, lost in translation people, but try and imagine it…**_

_**Anyways hopefully another update next week we'll see.**_


	5. Explanations

_**I change the tense so much in this story I'm trying my best to keep in present but when I go back and read I find out I'm not doing a very good job... please forgive me lovelies. I'm much to lazy to go back and change all the chapters I've done so far, so please just bare with me and remember that the story is being told by Daisy and Harry as the events happen, not in their past or their future but as. it. happens. **_

_**Please and thank you!**_

**Chapter 5**

**Explanations**

~Daisy~

I wake up to the sound of a tea cup clinking lightly as it meets its saucer. I can hear a man humming lightly and I know it's not my uncle, he doesn't hum, and he never sounds pleasant when Harry or I am in the same room as he is. I sit up slowly from my laid down position in Harry's lap. I bounce slightly once as I test the surface I'm sitting on. I'm sitting on the couch! I never sit on the couch. That would be like letting a dog sit on the couch in my aunt's eyes.

I clear my throat, my face turning towards the sound of the strangers humming. It stops abruptly I suppose it is because he notices me now. "Hello Daisy. It's very pleasant to see you again. It's been a long time." I can hear the tiny squeak of his chair as he stands, the soft padding of his feet as he strides across the carpet over to me. I can hear his breathing change as he lowers himself to be closer to my height.

He shifts; I can hear his clothes rustle. "I'm being rude, you must be very confused as to who I am. My name is Remus Lupin. I was a very good friend of your parents." It feels as though there is something hovering over my knee and I reach out slowly with both hands. My fingers gingerly skim his warm rough hand. I realize he was trying to shake my hand. I drop my left one and grasp his right hand lightly shaking it firmly.

He feels apprehensive as his hand slowly slips from mine. Before he seemed calm and even pleased, but now he seems edgy and worried. "I don't mean to sound rude Daisy but do you think you could look at me for a moment?"

I lift my chin so that my eyes should be at about his eye level based of where his voice is coming from. I hear a light gasp moments later and there are a few tense moments before he speaks. "Daisy... are you blind?"

This confuses me. He said he knew me before. But then again I thought I had seen my parents. It's a very distant memory obscured by years of not seeing and the age I must have been when I had seen it... but it does confirm that I was not always this way. Suddenly I desperately want to know how I became blind.

Was it something my aunt and uncle did after I first went there? Or was it before that? In the car crash that killed my parents and gave Harry his scar? I wish I knew. I wish I knew someone that could confirm one of the ideas. I shake my head to clear it before looking towards his face again. "Yes, I'm blind... Remus right?"

He hums again and before either of us can say anymore I feel the couch dip slightly next to me and I remember Harry and I know he wasn't hurt that badly since I can vaguely remember him pulling me away from my uncle, but he did get whacked on the head pretty hard. I turn my body towards his and lean into his side, my fingers skimming lightly over his face and shoulders as I slowly examine him the best I can.

I hear a light grunt form him and then his tiny fingers wrap around mine. "I'm fine Daisy, Just tired, no need to fuss." He has a sleepy tone and I smile a little as I lean into his side, my head resting on his bony shoulder as I get more comfortable. I can _feel_ him smile at me, and then he tenses and I assume he has just noticed our guest.

"Hello." He says wearily.

"Hello Harry. You're feeling alright?"

~Harry~

I nod my head and glance down at Daisy who seems perfectly comfortable. This relaxes me since she is even more weary of people then I am because she can't see them. "I'm feeling fine." I hold out my hand. "You already know who I am, but I would like to know the name of the man that came charging in to our rescue."

He smiles that warm familiar smile at me and nods. "I'm Remus Lupin. I was a good friend of your parents in school and afterwards of course. I held you and Daisy as the nurse cleaned you both off after you were born." Daisy perks up next to me and I smile at her enthusiasm.

He smiles notices it too. When I'm relaxed I glance around the room and realize for the first time although the room we are in is cheery and welcoming like the Dursley's appeared to be, this is not their house. It's much more rustic, still warm and bright... but more cottagy. "Where are we?" I breathe out. Daisy becomes nervous again and I pat her hand around my arm lightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry! No you're safe we are at my home. It's a cabin near a forest. Not much but it is home and it was my parents. Never really imagined you two would see it or spend much time here." He looked down at the two of us and seemed frightened that we were scared. "I can take you someplace else if you wish I just needed to get you someplace safe and quiet so you two could rest and this was all I could think of.

Daisy spoke up then. "Don't worry, I can sense if you were going to hurt us, which you're not. You only have our best interest at heart. You have a strong heart beat, warm and comforting." She trialed off as if embarrassed. I looked up to see Remus' expression he looked happy by her statement and moved back to his chair and sat down lightly, the warm smile still in place.

"I'm really very glad to hear that Daisy, it means a lot to me. You two mean a lot to me." There was a comfortable silence as we all tried to digest the situation. "I'm sure you both have a lot of questions, would you like to ask any of them now?"

I looked down at Daisy her clouded eyes meeting mine. "You knew us before?" My eyes go back to his and Daisy's face also looks in his direction.

"Yes I did."

"Well, you know how our parent's died right? Did they die in a car crash? That's how I got my scar right?"

Remus looks confused for a moment then slightly angry. His hands clenched into fists on the arm rest and Daisy is nervous beside me feeling his anxiety. "They didn't die in a car crash that's for sure... but your scar does belong to the same story as their death."

He sighed deeply pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let's start from the begging shall we?"

He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded together out in front of him. "I met your parents in school. It is a boarding school of sorts, but it is for very special children, and you have to be eleven before you can go. See, what made us special, able to get in was that we were and are magical. I'm a wizard and so was your father, your mum was a witch. Your father, James and I were best friends along with another bloke named Peter Pettigrew and..." He sighed as if the name pained him. "Sirius Black. We were the best of friends the four of us, inseparable all through our school years. Couldn't find one of us without at least one other striding next to you. James had a very big crush on Lily, your mum, through all of school! But your father was a... _bit_ of a big head... okay he was a really big... big head. He thought very highly of himself and Lily didn't like that… the arrogance so she refused to go out with him until our last year there. And then well they got married and Lily had you two."

He sighed suddenly looking old and sad. "But it wasn't as happy as all that, not really, on the surface it was, but underneath we were all very scared. You see there was a very bad wizard out there. He had heard a secret he wasn't meant to hear and because of that he decided he needed to do something very bad to someone very innocent." Remus eyes met mine and they looked teary and broken.

"He wanted you Harry and it seemed he would stop at nothing to get to you, so your parents hid away and told the secret of their whereabouts to only one person. It was supposed to be fool proof, meant to keep all four of you safe from the evil wizard... but the man who held their secret betrayed them... and you. He told the bad wizard where to find you and he came for you. On Halloween night he broke into your home and killed both of your parents. It wasn't until he tried to... too..." Remus' voice wavered, a hard edge taking on.

"It wasn't, Harry, until he tried to kill _you_ that he failed. Something about you, or the timing, or I don't know, just something made the spell rebound and instead of killing you it killed him." Remus pointed to my scar. "That scar Harry is the proof that you survived something that no one else in the history of magic has ever survived before." I felt Daisy's fingers tighten around my arm as the real story of our parents deaths sunk into our minds and heart. The hadn't died in a tragic accident, a car crash… they had been murdered! All these years we had been lied to, told lies because of what? We weren't ready to hear it? That was BS seeing as how we were mature enough to get beaten everyday!

The stories didn't stop here, he continued explaining everything we needed to know. We found out about our magical abilities, the school we would be attending in just a few months... and stories about our parents during school.

~Daisy~

I like Remus very much. Something about my loss of eyesight allows me to understand people's intentions better. Remus has a good heart, he's a good man, but there is something there, underneath that he thinks is wrong. I'm sad for him, his heart aches because of it.

He answers all of our questions honestly and never with bad humor. But there is one question that hasn't been asked yet or explained that I'm very curious about...

"Remus, how did you find us? You said that no one really was supposed to know where we were to keep us better protected." I can feel tension as he clears his throat.

"There are some things about me that you need to know but I don't know you well enough to know how you'll take it, or if you know enough about my condition to understand what it means. However, because you'll be staying with me until Dumbledore decides I'm not fit to watch you, you will need to know."

The part about Dumbledore (headmaster of our future school!) possibly taking us away from Remus make both Harry and I go completely still and flush with anger and sadness. This man is kind and had saved us, he had known our parents in school and wants only to protect us. So you can imagine that this topic won out over the last for the moment. "What do you mean Dumbledore is going to take us away?"

"We want to stay with you! We don't want to go with anyone else." Harry whines.

"Let me assure you that I don't trust people easily. The life we've had you can only expect that from us... but we do trust you... I can feel you're a good person, and now you're telling us we might have to leave you and go with another complete stranger?"

"Or worse! What if Dumbledore sends us back to the Dursley's because no one is willing to take us!" Harry is panicking I can hear it in his voice and feel it in his body language.

I could tell Remus is standing and walks towards us. He kneels in front of us I can feel his body heat waft towards me. He slowly reaches out a hand towards mine and I can feel the heat coming from it hovering over mine, I immediately take it in my much smaller one and I assume Harry is doing the same.

"Let me explain a few things and then you two can make up your minds about how much you really want to be around me. Now, this may sound a bit strange but what do you two know about werewolves?"

"We don't know much other then they are men who turn into wolves during the full moon."

"We weren't allowed to watch the telly, all we know is from stories we over hear from Dudley and his friends."

He sighed, his hand squeezing mine lightly as he sits down in front of us. "Yes well werewolves exist in our world. And they are men, sometimes very nice men, except during a full moon. On the three nights of when the moon is most full these men turn into a wolf. They are vicious and can't remember really that they are human. They eat animals they hunt in the woods, they howl and are very strong and have animal like hearing and smell. They have the instincts of a wolf and they do not hesitate to use them. "

A chill goes down my spine at his description. He makes them sound truly terrifying. "Is that what you are Remus? A werewolf? Is that why you're telling us this?"

He sighs "You inherited your mother's brain I see. Well, Daisy... yes. I'm a werewolf and..." He trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence. I remove my hand from his and I can feel him flinch away, expecting I'm doing it because I'm scared... but I'm not scared. I have every right to be I suppose... but he would never intentionally harm us I know that for a fact! I reach out with the hand that was just holding his and gently reach for where I assume his face is.

When I reach it Remus flinches like he is expecting to get slapped. I ignore it, my fingers running gently over his cheek bone as I lean forward more to get closer. My other hand leaves Harry's as it meets the other side of Remus' face. I gently trace the lines and edges of his face. When I'm done and he feels completely calm again I lean forward and kiss his cheek.

"I can feel it Remus... the wolf inside of you. It tortures you, eats away at you, makes you think your less then what you really are. And yes, I do understand that the wolf is dangerous, that when it's the full moon we will have to be very careful... but it's not who you are. You're Remus Lupin, the man that has a heart big enough to rescue two little orphans he barely even knows."

My hands still on his cheeks, he leaned forward his forehead meeting my knee. He lets out a whoosh of air before pulling back up. "Is she always like this Harry?" Remus chuckles.

"You don't even know the half of it!" I can hear Harry's grin in the words.

"How extraordinarily like your mother that quality is. I appreciate that very much Daisy thank you. But, most, unfortunately do not agree with you and because of that once it gets out that you two are living with a werewolf Dumbledore is going to have to take you to someone else... to someone less dangerous. Believe me if I could have it any other way I would never let you go again! But it's a hard fact of life I have become ucostum to dealing with... wizards don't like werewolves... anything they can't understand scares them and so they put labels on us and say we are unfit to live in their world..."

~Harry~

"That's bullshit! Excuse the language Remus, but seriously? It's that kind of prejudice that creates people like my uncle and cousin that beat and molests children just because they are 'different'! Freaks Daisy and I have been called for most of our lives. I can remember a time where I wasn't sure if my name was freak or Harry! And the beatings... I haven't even gotten the most of them compared to Daisy because she had to be all noble about it and protect me from my uncle! And if her getting the most beatings wasn't horrible enough she got molested! MOLESTED! And not just by my uncle, no! He had to bring in the stupid little pig too!" I'm raging, and it feels good getting it off my chest... and then... now I'm looking at Remus and the look in his eyes right now could curdle milk. His eyes flash gold and he stands tall and straight with all the grace and agility of a predator.

Daisy jumps up too and grabs his hand, then slowly wraps her arms around his waist. "Remus, you have to calm down! I'm fine see." She steps back but keeps both of her hands on his wrists.

"He _touched_ you? He touched you in that way and calls you the freaks? I'm going to kill him! I'm going to strangle him until he turns purple and then I'm going to lock him in the basement and feed him moldy food and stale water... Let him survive mostly off the enormous amount of fat he has stored away and then when that's gone I'm going to kill him slowly!" Remus is pacing around the room looking half crazed Daisy just stands next to me looking worried and scared.

I walk over to him and grab his arms. "You're scaring Daisy Remus." I say gently. This snaps him out and he strides back over towards the couch. He pushes Daisy back down onto the couch gently and then takes his place back at her feet. I walk back over and sit down again too.

"Speaking of what went on today... the question that keeps getting put off is how I found you two. Well it's simple really. You're mother and father were kind of like part of my... pack... if that makes any sense? Them, along with the other two, they acted as my wolf pack, and when they had you, the two of you became part of my group too I suppose. My cubs for all intense and purpose. I didn't know for sure but I know in real werewolf packs if any of their 'young' are harmed they can sense it no matter how far away... and well something triggered it today and I felt rage just boil up through me and I apparated, following the feeling and it let me out right on your door step. I broke down the door and saw you dragging an unconscious Daisy... it took everything I have not to kill Vernon and then I took you and brought you back here."

"Why didn't you feel our distress before, this wasn't the first time we've been beaten or hurt." I wasn't accusing, simply curious.

"I'm not sure... what happened today that was different compared to the other times?"

"Well I was being... you know... and Harry saw tonight unlike all the other times... he tried to help and strangled The Whale right?" She turned to me trying to confirm so I took over.

"Yeah, I couldn't stand seeing him do that to you so I jumped on his back, but Dudley knocked me out and they threw me in the cupboard under the stairs. I must not have been out that long because when I woke up Daisy was screaming."

"Yeah, I heard them drag you to our cupboard, and then Vernon came back for me and pulled me over to the fireplace and started a fire. I knew what was happening, he had done it before. He took out the metal rod used to stoke the fire... and he left it in the fire place until it got really hot... and then he pressed it to my stomach and..." Remus stopped her their pulling her to the edge of the couch and tugging her shirt a little.

"Let me look at it!"Remus demanded. Daisy only nodded at the harsh scared tone. She lifted her shirt to reveal and angry red blistered line from the side of her belly button down to her hip bone. Remus let out a growl that I was sure I would have matched had I been a werewolf too.

Remus drew out a long piece of perfectly straight wood and slowly reached out with it, the tip hovering a millimeter away from the top of the burn. He muttered under his breath and followed the line with the piece of wood that I now realized must be a wand. When he was finished the blisters were gone and it was only slightly red.

Daisy reached down and gently ran her fingers over it, "much better, thank you Remus."

Remus shook his head. "A normal child would have been crying and complaining and begged me to do anything to heal it hours ago! Do you not feel pain child? Honestly." His tone meant he was obviously trying to be joking but you could tell he really meant it. Daisy only answered with a shrug.

"It hurt at the time... but pain dulls quickly for me... I'm numb to it mostly now." She sighed... "Can I finish my story now?"

"Go on." Remus grumbled with a wave of his hand.

"It did hurt when it first happened... it hurt very much. I screamed... but it was a weird feeling, like crying I suppose, very intense."

I shudder. It was more than intense. "It was the worst sound I've ever heard. Like sorrow and guilt and pain had a party. Nails on a chalk board mixed with a blender and an engine. If suffering had a sound..." I gave Remus a look that said he should get it by now.

His eyes were huge and he nodded slowly and blinked like an owl.

"That sound was impossible to listen to... my magic flared because it was coming from my sister and it broke the door and I ran to her. I got to her just as she passed out from the overwhelming few minutes and the house was shaking from our crazed magic and then well you came in and both Daisy and I passed out."

"Well I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that it was the scream and the flaring magic combined that signaled me so strongly."

We both shrugged, making Remus sigh.


End file.
